


More There This

by Alex_Kollins, Lacessa



Series: Love's to Blame [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, sorry in advance, this is gonna hurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: Бак не в порядке. Прошло уже 6 месяцев. Он вернулся к лёгкому дежурству. Физически он в порядке, но голова. Это другая история. Слова даются ему нелегко, как раньше, и иногда руки делают не то, что он хочет.Он скучает по Крису. Он скучает по Эдди.Он знает, что это не совпадение, что Эдди уехал из Лос-Анджелеса, чтобы быть ближе к семье после того, как он признался в своих чувствах. Он должен был знать, что Эдди не оставит его на дне океана. Он просто не ожидал, что Эдди совсем его оставит.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Love's to Blame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965838
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe There Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882826) by [sccfan4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sccfan4ever/pseuds/sccfan4ever). 



> Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.  
> Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9645769/24797004

Всё остальное в его жизни, возможно, изменилось в последние пару месяцев, но обычный утренний распорядок Эдди не менялся годами. Конечно, были утра, когда ему не нужно было идти на работу, и утра, когда он не находился дома из-за 24-часовой смены. Но в большинстве случаев он просыпался, будил сына, делал утреннюю зарядку, принимал душ, одевался, завтракал с Крисом, отвозил его в школу и либо шёл на работу, либо возвращался домой.

Даже сейчас.

Единственная разница в том, что теперь, когда он приходит, коллеги не смотрят на него с жалостью. Они не знают, что произошло. Они ничего не знают о Баке. И Эдди планирует дальше молчать об этом.

Потому что как бы ни было больно — это облегчает жизнь.

Он проходит через всю рутину. Он делает свою работу. Он возвращается домой к сыну. Всё в порядке.

С ними всё в порядке. Он в порядке.

***

  
Бак не в порядке.

Прошло уже шесть месяцев. Он вернулся к лёгкому дежурству. У него отличная команда. Они не отталкивают его. Они следят, чтобы у него было всё необходимое.

Но он всё ещё одинок.

Он до сих пор выздоравливает, хотя физически пребывает в прекрасной форме. Правда, голова… Это совсем другая история.

Его мозг долгое время был без кислорода, пока Эдди тащил его вверх на девяносто футов от дна океана до поверхности. И это вызвало некоторое повреждение мозга. Слова даются ему не легко, как раньше, и иногда руки делают не то, что он хочет.

Но он выздоравливает. Он в порядке.

Он скучает по Крису. Он скучает по Эдди.

Он знает, что это не совпадение, что Эдди уехал из Лос-Анджелеса, чтобы быть ближе к семье после того, как он признался в своих чувствах. Он должен был знать, что Эдди не оставит его на дне океана. Он просто не ожидал, что Эдди совсем его оставит.

  
***

Это землетрясение было не таким сильным, как пару лет назад, но достаточным, чтобы вызвали всех. А это значит, что и Бак наконец-то вернулся в поле, однако со строгим приказом не ходить в одиночку ни в какие полуразрушенные здания.

Конечно, он не будет этого делать, говорит он себе, просто потому что это не здание, а мост.

Когда 118-я прибыла на мост, они присоединились к 127-й части, которая оказалась тут чуть раньше. Бобби коротко обговорил действия с капитаном Эймсом и начал давать указания команде.

— Хен, Чим, им там нужны парамедики, — произнёс Бобби. Они кивнули и направились к краю моста.

— Бак, ты берёшь управление лебёдкой на себя вместо Матиса, — продолжил Бобби. — Остальные, рассредоточьтесь здесь и помогайте всем, кому можете.

Бак вздохнул и подошёл к тому месту, где собирались спустить Чимни.

— Матис, предполагается, что я заменю тебя здесь, — тот кивнул и передал управление, оставив Чима в руках Бака.

— Не урони меня! — пошутил Чимни, когда Бак начал спускать его вниз.

Каннингем стояла рядом с Баком и помогала спускать коллегу за борт.

— Повеселитесь там, внизу, — крикнула она ему вслед. А Чим только закатил глаза.

Бак посмотрел на свою напарницу:

— Я Бак.

— Рэйчел.

***

Землетрясения — отстой.

И это одно из первых заданий, которые Эдди выполнил с Баком — выбирались из полуразрушенного здания после землетрясения.

Нет. Не думай об этом. Я в порядке. Всё нормально. Я могу это сделать.

Голос капитана Эймса возвращает его в настоящее.

— Диаз, Саймон, О’Рейли, вы спускаетесь в провал. Матис и Каннингем, вы нужны на лебёдке. Все остальные — рассосредоточтесь здесь. Помогите, кому сможете. Подкрепление уже в пути, и пока мы сами по себе.

127-я бросается в бой. По крайней мере, теперь у Эдди есть работа, поэтому он может не думать о Баке.

Следующие несколько минут Эдди ищет выживших.

— Пожарные! — он слышит, как его товарищи по команде кричат рядом с ним.

— Кто здесь?

Нейт находит кого-то первым. Эдди бросается к нему и видит женщину и мужчину, которые не могут выбраться из машины.

— Марта! Нам бы не помешала помощь, — кричит Эдди.

— Нам тоже! — отвечает она.

Эдди быстро перебирается к ней и видит двух женщин, одна из которых зажата под огромной бетонной плитой, а у другой так много переломов, что он не знает, смогут ли они спасти её.

Эдди тянется к рации.

— Капитан, нам нужно больше рабочих рук. Пока что мы нашли четверых выживших, но они в очень плохом состоянии. Возможны повреждения спинного мозга, по крайней мере, у двоих.

— Принято, — с треском отвечает радио. — Одна команда в пути, я пришлю ещё кого-нибудь как можно скорее.

Трое пожарных решают сначала заняться сломанной ногой, а затем и другой женщиной вместе с ним. Когда Эдди и Марта приступают к работе, они замечают другого пожарного, который спускается вниз, чтобы помочь им.

— Нейт, подмога прибыла. А ты помоги людям в машине.

Нейт исчезает, и Эдди поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на фельдшера, направляющегося ему на помощь. И он снова сосредотачивается на текущей задаче.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Челси.

— Челси, я Марта, а это Эдди. У тебя сломана нога, и мы попытаемся её зафиксировать, но будет чертовски больно. Ладно?

Челси кивает. И когда Марта выпрямляет ей ногу — та кричит. Эдди старается не вспоминать о том, как Бак попал под грузовик с лестницей.

— На раз, два, три, — слышит он голос Марты. — Раз, два, три, — они поднимают девушку на доску и несут к лебёдке. Когда Челси уже на пути к спасению, они возвращаются к другой пострадавшей, зажатой под бетоном.

Эдди слышит, как Марта, проходя мимо, говорит одному из парамедиков:

— Эй, нам бы не помешала помощь, — но он не особо обратил на это внимание. Если он снова сосредоточится, то перестанет думать о Баке и грузовике с лестни…

— Эдди?

Эдди резко возвращается в настоящее. Он видит ещё одного человека, стоящего рядом с Мартой.

— Я думаю, что мы трое должны быть в состоянии сделать это, — произносит он. — Думаю, двое поднимут, а третий… — он замолкает, когда понимает, кто стоит перед Мартой.

— Привет, Чимни.

Чим несколько секунд пристально смотрит на Эдди, а потом говорит:

— Так кто тянет, а кто поднимает?

Марта переводит взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.

— Эдди, ты поднимаешь вместе со мной.

— Тогда я тяну, — отвечает Чим, уже занимая позицию. Он бросает ещё один взгляд на Эдди, прежде чем сконцентрировать своё внимание на придавленной женщине.

— Мэм, вы меня слышите? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — раздаётся голос из-под бетонной плиты.

— Я Чимни. Мы вытащим вас отсюда, хорошо? Как вас зовут?

— Дженнифер.

— Хорошо, Дженнифер, это, вероятно, будет больно, но мы должны вытащить вас, — продолжает Чимни.

— Хорошо, — отвечает она.

— На раз, два, три, — Эдди и Марта поднимают бетонную плиту, а Чимни вытаскивает Дженнифер из-под обломков. Он осматривает её, но, как ни странно, с ней всё в порядке. Только несколько порезов, синяков и вывих плеча. Марта подводит её к корзине, чтобы поднять наверх. А Чим тем временем поворачивается к Эдди.

— Итак… — начинает он.

Но Эдди тут же его обрывает.

— Сейчас определённо не время, Чим, — огрызается он. — Давай посмотрим, не нужна ли помощь тем двоим, — затем он уходит, а Чимни только и остается смотреть ему в спину.

***

Бак и Рэйчел помогают Хен забраться на карниз и спускают корзину для следующего человека. Хен улыбается Баку, но улыбка не касается её глаз.

— Ты в порядке? — уточняет он.

— Да, я просто устала, — отзывается она. Бак не верит, но времени размышлять об этом у него нет, потому что следующий человек уже ждёт внизу.

Когда они поднимают очередного пострадавшего, то Чим смотрит на Рейчел и спрашивает:

— Внизу остался ещё один человек. Вы справитесь?

Бак пытается вмешаться в разговор, но Рэйчел быстро отвечает:

— Да, конечно.

Затем она переводит взгляд на Бака.

— Было приятно познакомиться. Надеюсь, следующая наша встреча произойдёт не во время стихийного бедствия, — смеётся она.

Чимни берёт Бака за руку и уводит прочь от края к их грузовикам.

— Чим, я в состоянии справиться! — жалуется Бак. — Почему ты отрываешь меня от единственной, чёрт возьми, работы, которую мне позволено делать?

Чимни резко останавливается рядом с грузовиком и оборачивается.

— Прости, Бак, — произносит он. — Я переступил черту. Я просто…

— Что?

— Мне очень жаль. Это больше не повторится.

  
***

Они возвращаются на станцию, и Чим останавливает Бобби, когда тот выходит из грузовика.

  
— Кэп, думаю, нам надо поговорить, — говорит он.

Хен смотрит на них с другого конца комнаты, где она помогает Баку.

— Думаю, мне тоже стоит принять участие в этом разговоре, — добавляет она, а Чим кивает в знак согласия.

Если в этот момент на лице Бобби и мелькают какие-то эмоции, то Бак не обращает на это внимания.

— В моём кабинете, — отвечает капитан, и они втроём удаляются.

А Бак принимается собирать снаряжение и чистить инструменты.

***

Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Чимни выпаливает свой вопрос.

— Ты знал?

— О чём?

— О том, что Эдди все ещё в Лос-Анджелесе?!

Бобби не ответил.

— Кэп, твоё молчание не очень-то утешительно, — Хен скрещивает руки на груди.

— Да. Да, я знал. Я был тем, кто подписал его документы о переводе.

— Значит, ты нам солгал? — спрашивает Чим.

— Мне очень жаль, — отвечает Бобби. И внезапно напрягается. — Бак видел его сегодня?

— Нет, но видели мы. Ты не задумывался о том, что ваши дела как-то повлияют и на нас?

— Он едва узнал меня, — произносит Хен. — Он определённо вёл себя не как обычно.

— Он пережил травмирующее событие.

— Кэп, при всём моём уважении, — перебивает Хен, — дело не в этом. Да, Эдди и Бак пережили болезненный опыт. Возможно, Эдди и не пострадал физически, но совершенно ясно, что эмоционально всё наоборот. Сегодня он вёл себя едва ли, как оболочка человека.

  
Бобби утыкается взглядом в свой стол.

— Так почему он ушёл, Кэп? — тихонько спрашивает Чимни.

— 127-й части требовались дополнительные силы на время, и я спросил Эдди, не заинтересован ли он. Он сказал «да», и я не стал задавать вопросы. Я только оформил документы и отпустил его, — объясняет Бобби.

Хен и Чим ничего не отвечают.

— Может, теперь вы что-то скажете?

На это они лишь качают головами.

— Тогда мы отложим это на другой день, — с этими словами Бобби покидает свой кабинет.

— Не могу поверить, что он ушёл вот так просто, — негромко бормочет Чим.

— Я тоже, — качает головой Хен.

***

— Бак, мы можем поговорить?

Бак оборачивается и видит направляющегося к нему Бобби.

— Окей, Кэп, — отзывается он. — Что всё это значит?

— Почему бы тебе не присесть?

Бак садится, и Бобби делает то же самое. Молодой человек хмурится и пристально смотрит на капитана, ожидая, что он скажет.

— Это насчёт Эдди.

Глаза Бака чуть ли не светятся от восторга, когда он слышит это имя.

— Он возвращается? — нерешительно спрашивает Бак.

— Вообще-то он никуда не уходил.

— Подожди, о чём ты?

— Эдди перевёлся на другую станцию несколько месяцев назад, — поясняет Бобби. — Он всё ещё пожарный здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе.

Выражение предательства на лице Бака пронзает Бобби насквозь.

— Почему он ушёл?

— Другая станция нуждалась в дополнительных силах, и я предложил послать кого-нибудь.

— Да, но… Но почему именно он? Почему Эдди?

— Потому что он был первым, кому я об этом рассказал, — отвечает Бобби. Бак даже не смотрит на него, пока говорит.

— А он просил об этом?

— О чём?

— О переводе. Он просил об этом?

— Бак…

— Забудь, Кэп, — и Бак уносится в раздевалку, оставив капитана позади.


	2. Chapter 2

К несчастью для Эдди, он лишь временно находился на 127-й станции, и через неделю его временный перевод заканчивался.

— Я всё равно собирался поговорить с тобой о возвращении в 118-ую, но ты меня опередил. Я подам документы в департамент, и уже в понедельник ты сможешь к ним вернуться, — сказал капитан Эймс.

— Это не то, о чём я просил…

— Спасибо, Диаз.

Утро понедельника наступило слишком быстро.

  
***

Первым, что увидел Эдди, оказавшись на станции, было то, что его шкафчик всё ещё ждал его.

Вторым — уставившийся на него Чимни.

Третьим — лишённое каких-либо эмоций лицо Хен.

И, наконец, Бак, прислонившийся к перилам. Тот пока его не заметил.

— Привет, ребята.

Бак увидел его только сейчас.

— Эдди?

Пятое, что увидел Эдди, — смущение и боль на лице Бака.

— Привет, Бак.

Если Эдди и ожидал, что Бак, Хен и Чим бросятся к нему с объятиями, то он этого не получил. Конечно, не то чтобы он их заслуживал.

Зазвучала сирена, и откуда не возьмись появился Бобби.

— Бак, ты сегодня остаёшься здесь, — сообщил он. — Эдди, у меня на столе лежат бумаги, которые ты должен заполнить. Присоединишься к нам на следующем вызове.

Через несколько секунд все разошлись.

Пролетело немного времени, пока он переодевался в форму и заполнял документы. 

  
Несмотря на то, что Эдди не торопился заканчивать с этим, прошло всего двенадцать минут. Вероятно, это могло бы подождать. Может быть, Бобби тоже на него злился.

Эдди не торопился переодеваться в форму и заполнять документы. Но все это оттягивать долго — невозможно. Но некоторое время можно подождать. Может, тогда и Бобби на него позлиться.

Эдди прошёл на кухню и налил себе кофе. Он взглянул на Бака, разбирающего снаряжение, быстро выпил кофе и направился тому помочь.

— Как у тебя дела?

Бак уставился на него.

— Ты ушёл.

Скорее всего, это и был ответ на его вопрос. «Думаю, так и есть», подумал он.

— Да, я ушёл, — Эдди старался сосредоточиться на работе, быть более внимательным, но не знал куда смотреть. Не мог сфокусироваться.

На некоторое время установилась тишина.

Полгода назад они с Баком могли спокойно помолчать. Теперь это было неловко.

— Я скучал по тебе, — нарушил молчание Бак.

— Я тоже, — ответил Эдди.

— Тогда почему? Я просто не понимаю… Чёрт побери! — Бак ударил кулаком по стене. — Почему ты ушёл?

— 127-я нуждалась в подмоге…

— Но ты игнорировал меня! Ты солгал мне! Ты сказал, что едешь в Техас, чтобы быть со своей семьёй, а был всё это время в Лос-Анджелесе, — прокричал Бак. — Я мог бы всё ещё видеть тебя. И Криса. Ты мог иногда звонить мне или хотя бы как-то поддерживать контакт. Но ты этого не делал!

Эдди не ответил. Да и что было отвечать? Бак не был не прав.

Бак уставился в пол и тихо спросил:

— Ты разговаривал с кем-нибудь из 118-й? За это время? — Эдди на него посмотрел.

— Нет, ни с кем…

— Почему?

— Я не знаю, Бак.

  
***

Но он знал. Эдди точно знал, почему он ушёл. И не хотел в этом признаваться.

И он не признавался. Пока не появилась Мэдди.

Бобби и Афина устраивали барбекю, куда были приглашены все, включая Эдди. Крис тут же пристроился к Баку, и оторвать их друг от друга стало практически невозможно. А Бак даже не пытался уговорить мальчика поиграть с кем-то ещё. Бобби, Афина и Карен были единственными, кто разговаривал с Эдди.

А потом рядом с ним оказалась Мэдди. Они стояли на заднем крыльце, наблюдая за Баком и Крисом.

— Ты знаешь, у него всё идёт хорошо, — сказала Мэдди.

Эдди кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.

— Я знаю это, ведь я была медсестрой.

Он снова кивнул.

— Я наблюдала за его прогрессом, и хочешь честно? На мой взгляд? Я думаю, что единственное, из-за чего ему было хуже, — это ты.

Эдди снова кивнул. Он не хотел признавать этого, но…

— Я знаю, Мэдди, — прошептал он, заставляя себя отвести глаза от лучшего друга и сына. И, наконец, посмотреть на неё. — А как ты думаешь, почему я ушёл?

Прежде чем та успела что-то ответить, Эдди уже развернулся и направился в дом.

  
***

Бак уселся в кресло напротив Фрэнка. Не то, чтобы терапия была плохой идеей. Она проходила хорошо. Была важной. Фрэнк был отличным психологом, просто теперь… Когда Баку было трудно говорить…

— Он солгал.

— Кто?

— Эдди. Он солгал. Он сказал, что собирается навестить сестру, но не сделал этого, — объяснил Бак.

— И как ты к этому относишься?

И тут Бак задумался.

— Мне грустно от этого. Разве я не должен злиться? А не грустить. — Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Эмоции — это сложное дело. Важно не то, какие ты испытываешь эмоции, — правильные или нет. Важно то, как ты с ними поступишь.

Бак согласно кивнул.

— Думаю, что тебе стоит поговорить с Эдди обо всём этом.

Эван покачал головой.

— Я пытался… И он ушёл.

— Ты пережил нечто травмирующее, Бак. Никто не ожидает, что ты быстро исцелишься. Так же как и Эдди. Тебе не обязательно говорить с ним о чувствах к нему, но думаю, что вам нужно поговорить о всей ситуации в целом. Без этого вы не сможете двигаться дальше.

— Хорошо.

  
***

Когда Эдди покинул 127-ую часть, он не собирался поддерживать связь с кем-либо из них, но после недели безразличия со стороны 118-й ему нужно было поговорить с кем-то. 

Поэтому он послал сообщение Рейчел.

Она не была его семьёй, но, по крайней мере, согласилась с ним пообщаться.

Эдди встретился с ней за чашечкой кофе на следующее утро, когда отвез Криса в школу. Они сели за столик на улице. Через пару минут Рэйчел нарушила тишину.

— Что случилось?

— Я всё испортил, — вздохнул Эдди. — Когда я перевёлся, то разорвал все связи. Теперь я вернулся, но никто со мной не разговаривает.

— Ты работал с нами четыре месяца! Ты совсем не поддерживал с ними контакт?

— Я не мог, потому что если бы продолжил поддерживать контакт с остальными, то Бак бы обнаружил, что я избегаю разговора с ним. И честно говоря, это навредило бы ещё больше.

— Бак? Бакли? — уточнила Рэйчел.

— Секундочку… Ты знаешь Бака? — Эдди резко посмотрел на Рейчел.

— Вроде того, — девушка покачала головой. — Мы встретились на мосту. Ему поручили помогать мне с лебёдкой вместо Матиса. Он немного рассказал о себе. В том числе и о том, что случилось с ним пару месяцев назад. И о том, как ему, наконец, разрешили снова работать.

— Что конкретно он тебе рассказал?

— Что попал в смертельную ловушку вместе со своим лучшим другом. И только один из них мог выбраться, поэтому он убедился, что это будет его друг, у которого есть ждущий дома сын. В результате он получил серьёзную черепно-мозговую травму, — ответила Рейчел.

— Это всё, что он тебе рассказал?

— Ещё он сказал, что признался своему другу в чувствах, и тот из-за этого ушёл…

— Это не то… — Эдди оборвал себя, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов.

В это время лицо Рейчел озарилось пониманием.

— Это ведь был ты, не так ли?

— Да, — прошептал Эдди, — но я ушёл не из-за этого.

— Тогда почему?

— Ему нужно было поправиться. Повреждение мозга было слишком серьёзным. Он должен был заново научиться говорить и развить моторику. Я пытался ему помочь, но улучшений не происходило… Он слишком сильно зависел от меня. Поэтому я и ушёл, чтобы дать ему немного свободы.

— Теперь мне всё понятно, — кивнула Рейчел. — Но один вопрос… Как долго вы были вместе?

— Что? Нет, мы не были вместе, — пробормотал Эдди. Рэйчел приподняла бровь. — Я имею в виду… Он мой лучший друг. Даже больше. Он был единственным, на кого я мог положиться с тех пор, как оказался здесь. Он очень помогал мне, несколько часов искал моего сына после цунами, истекая кровью. И я ненавижу себя за то, что так поступил. Я ненавижу то время, когда его нет в моей жизни. Я даже не хочу представлять жизнь без него! Но это я виноват в том, что он пострадал. Я недостаточно хорош для него. Поэтому я ушёл…

— Думаю, тебе стоит с ним об этом поговорить, — мягко улыбнулась Рейчел.

— Ага, — фыркнул Эдди. — Как будто бы это пройдёт так хорошо.

— Но ведь хуже от этого не станет?

Эдди посмотрел на свою уже пустую чашку и вздохнул:

— Полгода назад я бы с тобой согласился… Но сейчас я уже ни в чём не уверен.


	3. Chapter 3

Эдди старался изо всех сил.

Бак старался изо всех сил.

Но восстановить разрушенные отношения никогда не бывает просто.

— Что я должен сделать, Бак?! Я стараюсь относиться к тебе, как и раньше! — рявкнул Эдди.

— Но теперь я другой, — огрызнулся Бак в ответ. — У меня до сих пор проблемы с речью. Я всё ещё учусь делать заново некоторые вещи!

Эдди сделал несколько вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

— Прости, — ответил он.

— Да, я знаю, что тебе жаль. Ты постоянно твердишь это, но… Я нуждался в тебе. И… — Бак замолчал.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Ты был мне нужен…

— Что тебе нужно сейчас?

— Могу я сегодня прийти к тебе на ночь кино? — спросил Бак.

— Конечно, можешь, — отозвался Эдди. — Мы всегда тебе рады.

Бак, может, пока и не верил в это, но Эдди действительно хотел, чтобы он это знал.

***

— Бак! — воскликнул Кристофер, как только тот вошёл в дверь.

— Привет, приятель, — ответил Бак, и его улыбка осветила все лицо, когда мальчик практически бросился в его объятия.

— Посмотрим «Историю игрушек»? — спросил Крис.

— Хорошая идея, Крис.

Они уселись на диван, а Эдди принёс с кухни попкорн. Он устроился рядом с Кристофером и включил фильм.

Это было очень мило.

Крис уснул на второй части мультфильма в тот момент, когда Базз остался в магазине игрушек. Эдди поставил фильм на паузу.

— Я пойду уложу Криса, — прошептал он. — Не уходи, хорошо? Нам нужно поговорить…

— Я тоже так думаю, — ответил Бак. — Я не уйду.

— Хорошо.

Когда Эдди вернулся, Бак всё ещё сидел на своём месте. Это было хорошим знаком. Он глубоко вздохнул:

— Послушай, Бак, есть кое-что…

— Прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, могу сначала я? — перебил Бак. — Пока я помню, что хочу сказать. — Эдди кивнул. — Я знаю, что ты пытаешься, и я пытаюсь, но это не работает.

— Бак…

— Я попрошу Бобби заменить меня, чтобы мы не были вместе на сменах. Я всё равно буду приезжать к Крису, если ты позволишь, но работать с тобой… Я не могу сейчас этого делать.

— Бак, ты можешь… — пробормотал Эдди. — Конечно, ты всегда можешь видеться с Кристофером. Просто… Я не понимаю. Почему? Почему ты хочешь поменяться?

— Я до сих пор слишком подавлен из-за того, как ты ушёл. Я могу быть твоим другом или напарником, но не могу быть и тем, и другим прямо сейчас. Но Крис мне важен. Думаю, это к лучшему.

Эдди не знал, что на это ответить, и молча сморгнул выступившие слёзы.

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить, Эдди?

Бак замолчал, ожидая ответа от Эдди.

— Уже неважно, Бак.

Прошла очень долгая минута, пока Бак ничего не говорил.

В ответ Бак лишь продолжал на него смотреть, пока, наконец, не произнёс:

— Хорошо. Доброй ночи.

Когда Бак встал и направился прочь, Эдди уставился в его спину, и в его глазах собирались слёзы. И лишь когда хлопнула дверь, он дал им волю.

Он никогда не хотел отталкивать Бака.

И теперь не знал, как всё это исправить.

  
***

Прошло ещё три недели. Три недели без Бака рядом с ним. Хотя он всё ещё иногда видел его, поскольку Хен и Чим больше не игнорировали его и приглашали на разные посиделки. Бак по-прежнему проводил время с Крисом, порой и с Эдди, однако это не было одним и тем же.

Эдди скучал по своему лучшему другу.

Три недели — слишком долгий срок, чтобы не общаться со своим лучшим другом.

  
Конечно, четыре месяца были куда длиннее, но это не ощущалось так же. Ведь Эдди действительно был уверен, что поступал правильно. Теперь он уверен в том, что делает что-то не так, и не может понять, как это исправить.

Но как наладить отношения с человеком, который отказывается с вами разговаривать?


	4. Chapter 4

Эдди пришлось сменить смену из-за родительского собрания Кристофера, и в результате он оказался на одной смене с Баком.

И она была ужасна.

Вызовы сами по себе были не особо тяжёлыми, но это была не его команда. Эдди и Бак работали в почти идеальной синхронности, как до всех произошедших событий, однако остальных он так хорошо не знал. А Бак говорил с ним только по работе. Ничего более.

Их пятый вызов оказался полнейшим хаосом. Здание было старым и полуразрушенным, и огонь быстро пробирался по этажам. Бак с Эдди занимались его осмотром. Они находились на втором этаже, когда Бак отвлёкся.

— Ты слышал это? — спросил он.

— Нет, я ничего не слышу.

— Мне кажется, там кто-то есть, — Бак указал вперёд, на дверь в двадцати футах от них. И бросился туда. Или, по крайней мере, попытался.

Прежде чем Бак успел сделать ещё шаг, Эдди схватил его за талию и оттащил назад. Сам он упал на пол, а Бак приземлился на него и теперь полулежал на нём.

Пол, по которому собирался идти Бак, обвалился.

— Диаз, Бакли, вы меня слышите? — раздался по рации голос. Эдди потянулся к приёмнику.

  
— Это Диаз, мы в порядке.

— Все, кто были в здании, уже снаружи, — сказал голос. — Вам нужно выбираться оттуда.

— Принято, — ответил Эдди, когда Бак поднялся. После тот наклонился, чтобы помочь встать на ноги Эдди.

— Я почти уверен, что слышал что-то, — пробормотал Бак.

— Давай быстро проверим это и уберёмся оттуда, — кивнул Эдди.

— Ты не… Ты не собираешься заставить меня уйти? — с недоверием посмотрел Бак.

— Я знаю, — покачал головой Эдди, — что ты никогда не простишь себе, если не проверишь. И я не оставлю тебя. Так что давай сделаем это и на выход.

Бак улыбнулся ему. Это было началом.

***

— Бак, мне очень нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чём.

— Эдди, не…

— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь говорить со мной прямо сейчас, и не виню тебя, но это важно. Ты не должен ничего отвечать, но мне очень нужно сказать это, очень нужно, чтобы ты услышал.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Бак, присев на диван.

— Снова работать с тобой было действительно приятно. Мы всегда были отличной командой, Бак, — пробормотал Эдди. — Прости, что я ушёл. Видеть, как ты страдаешь из-за меня, было слишком тяжело. Я хотел, чтобы тебе стало лучше, но не знал, как помочь. Поэтому… Я ушёл. И забрал Криса тоже. Я знаю, в целом мире не хватит извинений, чтобы это исправить, но я правда очень сожалею об этом.

— Я тебя прощаю.

Прозвучала сирена.

***

— Эдди?

— Да, Бак?

— Ты не будешь против, если я снова буду работать в смене с тобой?

— Конечно, я за. Я очень скучаю по своему лучшему другу, — удивлённо произнёс Эдди.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, — сглотнул Бак.

Эдди слегка улыбнулся. И Бак тоже.

Снова зазвучала сирена.

— Я поговорю об этом с Бобби, — сказал Бак, пока они бежали к машине.

***

Прошла ещё одна неделя. Бак приходил к Диазам дважды, а в пятницу остался ночевать на диване.

Он продолжал общаться с Крисом даже тогда, когда его там не было. Всё почти что вернулось на свои места.

***

Это был первый день, когда Бак вернулся на смену со своей командой. С семьёй. С Эдди.

  
В то утро Афина заглянула в пожарную часть.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Афина? — спросила Хен, улыбнувшись подруге.

— Я здесь только для того, чтобы пожелать моему мужу доброго утра, — улыбнулась она в ответ. И, поднявшись по лестнице туда, где Бобби готовил завтрак, скользнула к нему сзади, обняв за талию и прижавшись щекой к его спине.

— Доброе утро, дорогая, — произнёс Бобби.

Афина отстранилась и поцеловала его.

— Вот теперь доброе.

Хен и Эдди наблюдали за происходящим с другого конца комнаты. На лице Хен играла нежная улыбка, а в голове Эдди проносился целый поток мыслей, самой громкой из которых была эта: «Иди поговори с Баком».

Эдди застал Бака в раздевалке, когда тот облачался в форму.

— Есть минутка? — сразу спросил Эдди, войдя в комнату.

— Зависит от сигнала тревоги, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Бак.

— Просто… Я сейчас увидел Афину и Бобби и подумал о том… — Эдди замялся на секунду, прежде чем закончить. Отступать уже было некуда. — Я понял, что мы ни разу не говорили о твоих словах на дне океана.

Бак наконец-то развернулся.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил он. — Ты хочешь обсудить это прямо сейчас?

— Э… Нет. Это просто… — Эдди запнулся. — Я просто… Для меня важно, что мы снова друзья. И я подумал, что, может быть… Мы могли бы, знаешь… Поговорить об этом.

Бак вздохнул и направился к выходу из раздевалки.

— Здесь нечего обсуждать, Эдс.

Эдди поймал Бака за руку, когда тот проходил мимо, и заставил остановиться.

— А может быть, и есть.

Когда Бак увидел, как Эдди смотрит на него с надеждой, его собственные глаза расширились от удивления, а уголки рта приподнялись в лёгкой улыбке. Он наклонился, чтобы…

И тут раздалась тревога.

Эдди отпустил руку Бака, и они побежали к машине. В конце концов, работу никто не отменял.

***

К счастью, вызов оказался довольно простым, и следующие несколько часов прошли спокойно.

Бак и Эдди занимались в спортзале. Когда Эдди закончил тренироваться с гирями и перешёл к боксёрской груше, Бак последовал за ним.

— Слушай, я думал об ужине.

— А что насчёт ужина? — спросил Эдди.

— Я просто хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты поужинать?

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся Эдди. — Бобби, наверное, уже работает над этим.

— Нет, я не про это… — вздохнул Бак и попытался снова. — Я имею в виду, может быть, мы вдвоём могли бы поужинать. Ну знаешь, только ты и я. В каком-нибудь хорошем месте.

Эдди от неожиданности выронил боксёрскую перчатку и уставился на Бака.

— Ты про свидание?

— Да, я о свидании, — смутился Бак.

— Мне бы хотелось этого, — с лёгкой улыбкой взглянул на него Эдди.

— Тогда я закажу столик на завтрашний вечер. В 8 вечера?

— У нас будет свидание, — ухмыльнулся Эдди и продолжил тренировку.

_Может, в конце концов, мы будем в порядке._


End file.
